communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Technische Fragen/@comment-20374729-20140617195108/@comment-5071245-20140617205945
Ich würde diese Änderung wohlüberlegt umsetzen, sonst habt ihr später das Nachsehen. Von der Sache her gibt es mehrere Wege. Ich will mal hier einige Vorstellen, damit ihr so ein Gefühl bekommt in welche Richtung es gehen könnte: Namespaces Das TWD-Wiki arbeitet z.B. aktiv mit Namensräumen (Namespaces) und trennt somit Comic von TV von Buch von Spieleinhalt. Der Vorteil ist, dass die Suche mit Namensräumen umgehen kann und man somit die Orte, Charaktere etc. pp im jeweiligen Namensraum finden kann. Außerdem kann man Namensräume unterscheiden im CSS und JS, was wir ausnutzen und verschiedene Hintergrundbilder anbieten, je nachdem in welchem Namensraum man sich befindet --> Man weiß sofort, wo man ist. Wäre vielleicht eine Überlegung für euch, damit man nicht Luke Skywalker, den Helden aus Legends mit Luke Skywalker dem Bösewicht aus Disney verwechselt (Mutmaßung). Unterseiten Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich häufig mit dem Problem konfrontiert werden, dass gleiche Personen, Orte, Gegenstände etc. auftauchen, sie aber in unterschiedliche Bereiche gehören. Natürlich könnt ihr es mit einfachen Tabbern trennen, das könnte jedoch schnell groß und unübersichtlich werden. Unterseiten (also Artikel/Unterseite) können dabei helfen eure Artikel strukturiert zu ordnen. Dann gibt es z.B. Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Legend, Luke Skywalker/Disney. Die Oberseite verbindet dann die beiden Unterseiten indem sie einfach eine Standardvorlage drin hat (z.B. < auf diese Weise bindet man unproblematisch Unterseiten ein.) Alles auf eine Seite setzen Hier kommt jetzt der Tabber ins Spiel. Natürlich könnt ihr all euren Code und Text auf eine Seite setzen. Das es extrem unübersichtlich und viel Wikisyntax-Wissen voraussetzt, muss ich euch wohl nicht sagen. Eure, jetzt schon gut recherchierten, Seiten werden knapp doppelt so lang. Tabber unterstützen auch keine Abschnittsweise Bearbeitung, weshalb man immer den ganzen Code öffnen muss. Im Hintergrund arbeiten Tabber mit DIV-Boxen. Man muss also auch vorsichtig sein, was das platzieren von eigenen Elementen angeht (jedes geöffnete DIV muss geschlossen werden - aber das sollte ohnehin selbstverständlich sein). Auslagern des "Neuen StarWars" Man muss es wenigstens der Vollständigkeit halber erwähnen: Ihr könnt auch einfach ein TochterWiki gründen und dort alles unabhängig aufbauen. Je nachdem wie krass Disney vom Originalmaterial abweicht wäre dies sogar die bessere Lösung. Schließlich ist die Qualität von LukasArt und Disney bzw. der Stil ähnlich, doch grundsätzlich verschieden. ----- So ... das alles gesagt, ist meine persönliche Empfehlung für dieses Projekt: Namensräume + eigenes JavaScript, das die Aufteilung der Seiten vornimmt. Von der Sache her würde ich mir den geringsten Aufwand machen und erstmal alles so lassen, wie es ist - Sprich: Dem Leser werden zunächst die Legend-Seiten angeboten. Mit Hilfe einer Vorlage kann man auf ausgewählten Seiten ein unsichtbares Element setzen und den Inhalt des Disney-Namensraums einfügen. JavaScript erkennt, dass hier eine besondere Seite vorliegt und versteckt zunächst den Disney-Anteil. Dafür erzeugt es ein Menü nach Wahl direkt unter der Titelleiste (oder wo immer ihr es hin haben wollt). Mit einem Klick auf einen Button kann man dann zwischen Legend und Disney hin und her wechseln, wobei jeweils der eine Part unsichtbar und der andere sichtbar gemacht wird. Da die Seiten physisch voneinander getrennt sind und nur über eine Vorlage eingebunden werden, ist die Bearbeitung fast nicht beeinträchtigt. Zur Verdeutlichung: So könnte die Vorlage aussehen: }} Im Artikel wird dann einfach am Ende ergänzt. Den Rest macht das JavaScript. Vorteil bei dieser Methode ist, dass wenn JavaScript ausfällt, dass trotzdem die gesamte Seite angezeigt wird. (also beide Inhalte untereinander. Man kann jetzt natürlich auch noch ein Trennelement, wie z.B. eine horizontale Linie einfügen, die JavaScript entfernt aber bei Deaktivierung angezeigt wird, aber das ist Feinschliff). Ach ja ... und die Google-Spiders etc. suchen auch ohne JavaScript, werden also die Seite auch gern umschweben. ----- War was dabei? Habt ihr mehr Details, wie es werden soll? - Gern auch Bilder - also Paint einfach reinzeichnen, was ihr machen wollt. Das hilft Entwicklern, wie mir, eine Vorstellung davon zu bekommen, wohin die Reise gehen soll. edit: Woran merkt man, dass man zu viel labert? ... genau. Wenn man ein eigenes Inhaltsverzeichnis für seinen Post bekommt. Sorry für den langen Text